


Halcyon Days

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Charlie's third year, they get a rather interesting pair of dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halcyon Days

In his third year of study, they got a pair of twins. Two Chinese Fireballs that were, at the time, very small and very clever. As the years passed, that changed- they were no longer small, but they retained their cleverness rather nicely.  
  
In their second year on the grounds, the female twin grew hostile- turning on her brother with a snap of her teeth and a snort of flame that nearly blinded him. After the surgery the brother was shuffled off- across the grounds and as the more evenly tempered of the two, he shared his enclosure with an elderly Ukranian Ironbelly.  
  
The female remained hostile, so much that most handlers couldn't get near her. They named her Azula, for the odd blue fire that she spat.  
  
She is Charlie's favorite.  
  
She's feral, yes, prone to snapping and lashing out even once she'd gotten used to him, but she's _so very clever._ He thinks that she might like him, just because he's the only one to ever edge into her enclosure and not come out with third degree burns.  
  
As such, he's quickly given the responsibility of her care. By her seventh year, she's stopped snapping at him and by her eighth, she's near docile in his presence. It's nice, because she's the only dragon that he can really consider _his_ , even though he would never presume to _really_ own her. Once, she lets him ride her. It doesn't end well, and he gets some minor burn scars when she balks at flying back onto the grounds, but he'd done it and she'd let him.  
  
On her ninth year there, he spends Christmas there for the first time. When a sprig of enchanted mistletoe follows him into her enclosure, he scoffs at the thing and presses an affectionate kiss to the end of her snout, unsurprised when her scales blister his lips. He scowls at the sprig and says, "There, happy?" and is pleased when it goes. She snorts at him and butts up against his shoulder until he pats her neck.  
  
He grins at her, and croons, "There, there girl, you know you're the only dragon for me."


End file.
